


Hopjesvla

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cooking, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Elizabeth and Mozzie conspire together to surprise Neal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for Pipilj for the prompt ‘Elizabeth and Mozzie conspiring together.’ It is a timestamp for ‘Clocks and Alarms’.

“Hey hon, you are home early.”

El walks up to her husband and kisses him.

“Yeah, Neal had a rough day and his duty nurse called if I could stop by. June is visiting her daughter, so I went.”

“Is he Ok?”

“Yeah, but he was confused and in pain. SO I talked to him and he settled.”

“Sit down, dinner is read, if we hurry, we can make evening visiting hours.”

“You read my mind.”

 

* * *

 

When they enter Neal´s room, his head is turned towards the window.

“Hi Neal, how are you feeling?”

Neal slowly turns his head and stares at them with glassy eyes. He is obviously drugged up.

“I was watching…”

Both Peter and El wait for Neal to finish the sentence, but it appears he already forgot he was talking.

“Sweetie, are you in pain?” El muses her fingers through his hair.

“No.” Neal sounds like a small child, nothing like his old self.

“Good, the doctor told us that you need to stay a couple of days longer.”

Neal just stares at them.

“The nurse told us that you are running a temperature, that is why you are feeling a bit off.” Elizabeth continues.

“Not feeling off.” Neal whispers.

“Oh sweetie, you don´t realize how off you are.” She gives him a sad smile.

“I´m hot.”

“Yeah buddy, you are running a fever.”

“Peter?” Neal looks confused, like he hadn´t seen Peter before.

“My skin itches.”

“That is the fever, sweetie. Why don´t you rest.”

Peter and El stay till the end of the visiting hours. Neal fell asleep some time ago, but they stayed in case he could sense their presence.

 

* * *

“Come in, Mozzie, do you want some tea?”

“Yes, please, I just came back from visiting Neal.”

“How is he? Yesterday he was pretty out of it.”

“He still is, But the fever went down, he is no longer trying to fry his brain, so let´s hope it keeps coming down.”

“He lost weight.” El mentions.

“I noticed.” Mozzie sips his tea.

“Is there something he really likes to eat?”

“He is a big fan of Kobe beef.”

“I was thinking something more appropriate in his current condition.” El rolls her eyes.

“He is a big fan of your gelato.”

“Yeah, I asked about that, but the nurse told me the ice cream is too cold and would probably cause problems with his digestive track in his weakened condition.”

“He also likes Hopjesvla.”

“What is Hopjesvla?”

“It is a sort of Coffee flavored custard.”

“Do you know how to make it?”

“Well, I have never made it, but I know the recipe.”

“OK, if you get it, I can see if I have all the ingredients.”

“Please Elizabeth, I have a photographic memory.” Mozzie taps the side of his head.

“OK, let´s see if we have everything that we need.”

“Let´s see, we need four tablespoons custard powder, thirteen fluid ounce whole milk, divided, four ounces of caster sugar, seven tablespoons strong filter coffee and one egg.”

“No problem, I have everything, you also know how to make it?”

“Let me think, yeah… In a small bowl, mix together the custard powder and four ounces of the milk, when you are done, set aside.”

El places the bowl away. “What is next?”

“Sprinkle the sugar into a saucepan over medium heat. When the sugar begins to caramelise, add the remaining milk and coffee to the pan, and bring to the boil. At this stage, the caramel will become very crusty. Reduce heat to low, and cook until the sugar dissolves, about five minutes. Stir in the custard powder mixture, and cook, stirring until the custard thickens. Remove from heat, and whisk in the egg yolk.”

“OK, done… next.”

“In a clean glass or metal bowl, whip the egg white until soft peaks form. Fold the egg white carefully into the custard mixture. Transfer to a serving dish and refrigerate until firm.”

El places the bowl in the refrigerator. “OK, time for some wine. Can you pick something out of my collection, I have some nice Merlot that need to be tried for an upcoming wedding I am hosting.”

“I thought you would never ask.” Mozzie is already on his way.

El quickly whips up some hors d’oeuvres and they relax, talking about the latest ballet, theatre and art galleries when Peter hollers from the front door. “El! Are you ready to go, I am double parked.”

“Coming.” Ell shouts out.

“What smells so good?”

Mozzie takes his coat and walks passed Peter. “None of your business, g-man.”

“What is he doing here?”

“Nothing, we were having a glass of wine.” El calls out.

“Do I need to frisk you?” Peter eyes Mozzie who turns back towards him.

“Oh please, suit, like you have something I would want.”

“You coming with us?”

“As if I would willing sit in a government owned vehicle. No thank suit, I will see you at the hospital.” Mozzie waves his goodbye and walks away. Peter looks back at the house.

“El…” When he turns around, Mozzie is gone. Figures.

Elizabeth come running down the stairs with a care basket. “OK, let´s go.

When they arrive at the hospital, Mozzie is already chatting with Neal.

Peter frowns. “How did you get here this quick?”

“I am not bound by your conventional ways of transport.”

Neal chuckles. He looks a bit better and more lucid.

“Hi sweetie, we brought you some goodies.”

“Thanks.” He whispers.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Better, more alive.”

“Mozzie and I made you something. I hope you like it.”

El takes out a small bowl. She transferred some of the vla in smaller bowls, as she doesn´t want him to get sick.

Mozzie puts the bed a bit more upright, so Neal will be able to eat and El spoons some of the sweet custard in Neal´s mouth. He moans in surprise when the taste hits him.

“Hopsjesvla, how did you know?”

“A friend might have mentioned it.” El looks meaningful at Mozzie.

“Hey, why don´t I get some, hop..whatever?” Peter asks.

“Because you don´t need fattening up Peter Burke.” El says sternly.

Neal smiles at Peter´s pout. “Ask a spoon, it is delicious.”

Elizabeth gives him a small taste and Peter starts smiling.

“This is good, where did you learn how to make this?”

“Oh, that is a story for another time.” Mozzie says quickly.


End file.
